The mission of the Terry Beirn Community Programs for Clinical Research on Aids is to test, by scientifically sound methodology, interventions that are in wide use or of potential is [in HIV infection], in primary care settings, focusing on underserved populations with easily measured and clear clinical endpoints and that do not require specialized equipment or tests.